


Hot Coffee

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, L - Freeform, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

"Fuc-" Lance almost screams.

"What?"

Lance's eyes water and all Keith can do is continuously ask what happened. But Lance just flails his arms around, and points at his tongue that lolls out, a grimace contorting his features.

"Bun ma tone" Lance tries to say around his tongue.

If the tears weren't falling down Lance's cheeks, Keith would burst out laughing at his figure.

But since his boyfriend appeared to be in some kind of actual pain, he refrained from making fun of him.

"What?" Keith asks as he grabs Lance's face between his hands and stares at him, a pout quivering on his chin. This time Keith couldn't control his chuckle as he wipes a tear from the corner of Lance's eye. "You burn your tongue?"

Lance nods, a bright blush doting his freckled face in slight embarrassment and Keith leans in, brushes his lips lightly and softly against his boyfriend's lips.

"I told you the coffee was hot dumb dumb," Keith comments looking back at Lance whose expression was so adorably cute he felt his chest flutter. 

"Kiss dumb dumb again?" Lance's little smolder and batting of eyelashes were everything but innocent but despite it all, Keith couldn't help but smile tenderly and give him another quick peck on the lips. 

"There? Better?" Keith asks and Lance nods with his head like a content little child. He sniffles the remaining tears and shifts on his seat so he can place his head on Keith's shoulder and Keith simply sighs, also content and for some reason, particularly happy. 

"My tongue is numb,"

"Don't even try," Keith cuts him by clasping a hand over his lips and hearing his boyfriend's muffled complaints. 

His sense of happiness multiply. 


End file.
